Perseus the destroyer broken
by deathnovaD
Summary: percy is broken after the giant war. i will make the chapters longer i promise this was is just starting out. also pm or review what you think the pairing should be i was sorta leaning towards percy x artemis
1. lost ones

Hey guys this is my first story so pleaseee review and tell me what you think.

(Percy pov)

It had been only a few months since the giant war against gaia. I've been spending most of my time at camp and with Annabeth away with her dad I was growing bored quite quickly. Then one day a boy stumbled across the camp border covered in monster dust with a glowing golden bow in his hands. His name was Charlie and he was a son of Apollo. He instantly became jealous of me and began to turn all my friends against me by telling them lies saying I rat out the stroll brothers on a big prank they were about to do. And that I smashed Katie's pot plants and turned all the newer campers against me by saying i wasn't strong or that I didn't do half the things people said I do. He kept it up for a month but I held it inside and pushed it deep down it didn't matter because today I was excited I was going home to my mum and Paul. But the best part was that Annabeth was meeting me there. I could hardly wait. I rushed down to the stables and yelled "blackjack come on it's time to go". "okay okay boss wait up" mumbled blackjack. I hastily mounted blackjack and rode up to the top of half blood hill. Taking one last look at camp I smiled and said "let's go buddy". "you owe me some doughnuts afterwards boss" blackjack remarked as we soared off towards my mums apartment.

Blackjacks hoofs thumbed against the pavement as we landed gaining a few weird looks from people but thankfully the mist was at work. I told blackjack to go fly around for a bit and with that he flew off. I raced up to the front door but as I was approaching I felt a weird feeling in my gut. My hand instinctively moved to my pocket where I kept riptide. I grabbed the door noob and pushed the door open but nothing could of prepared me for the sight I saw. My mum, Paul and Annabeth all lying there. Their eyes dull and pools of blood surrounding them. I couldn't hold it in. I vomited then fell to my knees praying to the gods for it to be a dream.. But it wasn't. My world seemed to crumble to ruins around me as I let out a scream only a broken man could produce.

(Hestia pov)

Over the past few years I had become rather fond of young Perseus in fact he is by far my favorite demigod. I've watched him for quite a while now and saw what that son of Apollo of had done to Perseus. I'm glad that he finally has time to visit his family. As I watched him enter his mother's apartment a look of horror on my face mirrored his. I watched in shock as I saw and heard him let out a scream of pure sadness and horror. As I felt the ground begin to shake at Perseus rage and shock I knew what I had to do and I flash out of the throne room.

(Percy pov)

I could feel the ground shaking violently with my rage. as the shaking began to get stronger and stronger suddenly a felt arms wrap around my chest from behind. as the shaking calmed down I turned around and my eyes widened. "L.. L. Lady Hestia" I said in shock. "yes Perseus I what your feeling right now, and Id like for you to come with me".

Well that was my first chapter please review and let me know what you think as it means a lot to me. Anyone who has any way to help improve my writing please tell me I would love to hear from you! :)


	2. time to go

60 views already wow I really didn t think it would shoot up this fast! Thanks to all of you! But a special to Death Fury for the review it means a lot!

(Charlie POV(this is before Percy goes to visit his mum))

"That stupid Percy thinking he's so cool well I'll show him, how will he like it when he has no friends at camp" I mumbled as I made my way to the stroll brothers. Who were on trash patrol for attempting to pull off a massive prank but Chiron caught them. "hey guys" I shouted. They looked up with a glum look on their faces. "I know who told Chiron about your prank it was Percy, he said you guys are too immature and need to grow up!" The stroll brothers looked at each other in complete rage "we will show him what happens when you mess with the strolls then..." They shouted back. I turned away with a crazy smirk on my face, time to spread more lies. I said as I walked up to the Demeter cabin and began to smash their pot plants then ran inside and saw Katie "I JUST SAW PERCY SMASHING YOUR POT PLANTS" I screamed. Katie looked shocked and ran outside then back in with a murderous expression on her face. "he also said gardening was a useless skill and no one liked plants!". "ill show him then" she grumbled.

(Percy POV(back to the present now))

Hestia had flashed us to the beach with the cabin where me and my mum used to go and handed me a vase. "It's your mother's and Paul's ashes I thought you'd like to release them here:" Hestia told me. "thank you Lady Hestia" I replied she just nodded as I walked out into the surf, with the water splashing up to my knees I held the vase and opened it "I love you mum and I always will"I whispered with a single tear running down my cheek. I tipped the ashe's out into the waves. And walked back to Lady Hestia. "If you don t mind Lady Hestia id like to be alone for a while"I said. "yes of course" she replied as she flashed away. I sat down in the sand and just sat there looking out at the waves and ocean it was raging as it responded to my mood. After what felt like hours I stood up my legs shaking and did the best taxi cab whistle I could manage, after a few minutes I saw a black shape approaching before it landed spraying up sand. "you okay boss?" Asked Blackjack. "far from it buddy" I replied, let's head back to camp I need to pack my things.

After an uneventful flight we arrived "I'll wait here for you boss" neighed blackjack I quickly rushed to my cabin packed my few things and scribbled a note for Chiron to explain what had happened and that I was leaving for a while since no one even wanted me here, because of Charlie. I went back to blackjack and mounted him "let's go now" I told him, "where to boss?" He asked "anywhere"

That s chapter 2 people I hope you enjoyed it if you have any idea for the pairing or how this story will go/ what will happen it it please review and tell me or private message me!


	3. coming home

Hey guys well I've read your reviews one about making chapters longer and yes I agree I'll try to make them at least 1000 words and I'll also try release 1 or 2 chapters a day maybe even 3. someone else asked will Zoe and bianca make an appearance to answer that question Zoe definitely will, but I have no idea about bianca. I appreciate your reviews and it really motivates me to write more if you have any ideas for the story please let me know in a review or private message! On to the story!

(Percy point of view)

It had been a few days since I left camp and went to Greece. I've been almost constantly under attack from groups of monsters one time a drakon had attacked me. To be honest I don t really mind the monster, attacks they give me more practice with my skills and take my mind of the pain I've been feeling. Deep inside I feel lost, unwanted, without a purpose, generally broken and extremely depressed. It's unbelievable how many monsters are actually here, it's almost like every corner you go around there's a group of them waiting for you. But then again I'm a child of Poseidon and a rather powerful one at that so my scent must be pretty strong. I often wonder what it's like back at camp but then I remember they all hate me, because of god's dam Charlie. No ones probably even bothered to come look for me, i was so deep in thought I didn t even realize the a lot bigger than normal group of monsters i was approaching I quickly drew riptide and got ready to fight.

(Hestia POV(in the throne room))

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON IS MISSING!" Bellowed Poseidon. "he just left a note in his cabin saying he was leaving because of some events that had happened to him, and because of Charlie the son of Apollo had been spreading lies and making everyone hate him, that s all that was there Lord Poseidon" Chiron said nervously. "why is it always your spawn making trouble in this world brother" growled Artemis. "why would the campers even believe these lies he's been telling people?" Asked Zeus. Apollo gulped "I.. I. I think I know why" said Apollo. "care to explain then" replied Poseidon in a deadly serious tone. "it's because I'm also the god of truth people tend to believe me and I can tell lies that people believe, I think this is the power Charlie has and because of this the campers believed him" said Apollo. "mmm yes this makes sense" mused Athena "but what about the other events Percy mentioned?" Asked Poseidon "I think I know the answer to that brother but you may not like it" said Hades "tell me?" Asked Poseidon " a few days ago Sally Jackson, Paul blofis and Annabeth chase passed into my realm." Hades told the council. The entire room was in shock but none more than Athena who broke down crying. I walked over to Athena and hugged her comforting her to the best of my abilities. Poseidon just sat there shocked. Zeus spoke up "Artemis would you and your hunters be able to look for Perseus seeing as we cannot sense him I would guess he is in Alaska or Greece?" Artemis didn't look happy about it but nodded and flashed off

(Artemis POV)

"milady what's the news on Percy?" Asked Thalia frantically "calm down I'll explain to everyone. Right hunters listen up Zeus has ordered us to go to Greece to find Perseus" explained Artemis. That got a lot of groans of protest and a few hunters shouting out that he was a boy but I told them to be quiet and that we didn't have a choice as they all linked hands and went off to check Greece first because Alaska was cold and i wanted to put off going there if I could.

We arrived in Greece and began looking around we decided to stick together and began to make are way around encountering monsters around every corner. I was beginning to get annoyed at this but after about an hour we began to hear the sounds of fighting and swords clashing we ran off towards it and we saw Perseus in the middle of a group of monsters there were nearly 150 of them the hunters working like a well oiled automaton pulled out their bows and began firing on to the monster I drew my hunting knifes and dived in slashing at the monsters when it was over I saw Perseus on the ground with a nasty deep cut across his chest and a slash across his forehead making his hair sticky with blood. I quickly flashed the hunters back to the camp and grabbed Perseus and flashed him to Apollo's temple and banged on the door. Apollo raced out saw Perseus grabbed him and took him inside to heal him then i flashed to the now empty throne room drew my bow and shot a silver arrow into the sky. It exploded like a firework and the council began to flash in Hestia walked out of the hearth onto her throne, Hades came out of some shadows and the others started to appear I took a seat in my throne and waited for everyone to come after a few minutes everyone was present except for my brother Apollo. Everyone looked at me "I found Perseus" I told them before the room erupted in questions.

Well there was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed as always please review it's my motivation to write more and the more reviews I get the faster I will write chapters! Hope everyone's having a good day! :) 


	4. its up to you!

hey guys i just have a few quick questions for you what should happen in this story should percy become a god, titan, primodal, immortal but not a god, or stay a demigod also should he join the hunt, stay by himself as a rouge or join chaos or something else. should he become super powerful become evil, stay good or become evil then turn back good. if you have any other ideas let me know in a review or private message as i want the story to be how you guys want it! :)


	5. authers note

okay guys im working on the next chapter as we speak im making it alot longer ive read your reviews and it will be a percyxartemis story as i have no idea how to make percyxhestia work it will be out in a few hours maybe less :)


	6. a new job and blessings?

Percy will train a lot maybe with chaos till the point where he is more powerful than an Olympian god but not as powerful as a primordial god at the start he will be cold and broken and just filled up with so much hatred but eventually he will cheer up a bit. You wanted longer chapters okay I'll go for 1500-2500 words per chapter remember the longer that chapter the longer it will take for me to write! :)

(Percy POV) 

All I remember is walking into a massive group of monster getting surrounded and then fighting them off out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver. It wasn't much, but it was enough to distract me as I got disarmed and pain erupted in my chest, before I blacked out. I then woke up in a room so golden it hurt my eyes, "finally awake huh quite a wound you got" I looked over and saw someone standing there "Lord Apollo?" I croaked "mmmm" replied Apollo "your wanted in the throne room bro" he told me before flashing us both there. As soon as I arrived I was crushed in a hug from my father. "ugh bones breaking" I manage to gasp out he pulled back before whispering "it's good to have you back son" I managed a weak smile before he returned to his throne I walked forward and was able to bow to Lord Zeus "why did you run off to Greece Perseus" asked Zeus "I'm guessing you all know by now what happened by now with my parents and Annabeth". I managed to choke out, all the gods nodded glumly "well because of that I had to go away for a bit I needed a break.. Something to take the pain away, as I am without purpose now and unwanted at camp". I explained in a cold tone of voice "well if you are without purpose I have an offer for you". Mused Zeus I stood there and nodded "monster attacks have been growing larger in number we think Tartarus is planning" I once again nodded. Zeus glanced other to Artemis who was shaking and going red "Artemis's hunt has been attacked lucky no one was killed, but there were injuries and it is because of this I want to offer you a job, as guardian of the hunt" said Zeus. I stood there shocked "b.. But won't they try kill me as soon as they see me I'm a male after all?" I asked. Zeus looked over to Artemis "maybe I'll tell them not to." Sulked Artemis Ikneeled once more "Lord Zeus, Lady Artemis I accept your offer. I swear on the Styx and Chaos's name that I will protect Lady Artemis and the Hunt to the best of my abilities". With a hard expression and a icy cold tone of voice. Everyone looked shocked as thunder rumbled. I quickly looked over to Lady Artemis and saw that she was looking at me with.. Was that respect in her eyes."Perseus i would like to give you my blessing" said Hestia shyly "I would be honored " I told her as a orange beam hit my chest "I would also like to since you are protecting my sister." Said Athena shooting me with a grey beam "I guess I shall to" said Hades with a black beam hitting my chest. "Oh why the Hades not" said Zeus earning a glare from his brother and hit me with an electric blue beam i fell down and held back tears as pain erupted from my back as pure black wings pushed through my back. "oohhhhh percccyyyyyy i want to give you my blessing tooooo" laughed Aphrodite "NO NO NO" I screamed as a pink beam hit me and I coughed in the overwhelming scent of perfume. Most of the goddesses mouths dropped drooling slightly as my body became perfect not too muscled but my 6 pack Cleary stood out against my tight shirt " PERCY IS SO HOT" Burst out Aphrodite "um right okay now if every one is done blessing him council dismissed" said Zeus as he and hera flashed out the others followed suit until it was just Artemis and Hestia left in the room. Hestia came to me first and Artemis waited. "Perseus... I know its soon but i would like to adopt you as my son since i cant have any children and your by far my favorite demigod" asked Hestia very shyly and nervously. I was soon stunned but i managed a smile "i would love to.. Mum" Hestia pulled my into a tight embrace and whispered "hang in there things may seem tough but they will get better you just need time" i nodded and she flashed off as i walked towards Artemis's throne and kneeled before her. She came down and told me to rise and did so "dont expect this to be easy because it wont meet me at greenwood park i will bring the hunters to you prepare yourself" she told me i nodded as she flashed off. And i did the thing any sane person would do.. i jumped off Olympus

I pulled out wings and extended them and glided around the feeling was unexplainable it was amazing. From where I was I could see where Artemis wanted me to go Greenwood Park. I pulled in my wings and let out a yell of excitement as I shot forward like a bullet, I was approaching at an extremely fast speed so I decided to extend my wings but the pull was too great and I ended up making a 10 meter long trench in the ground as I collided with it. I got out and started coughing up dirt as I pulled myself out of the trench I realized that I was being watched by a certain goddess and a group of about 30 hunters. I managed to stand but was instantly tackled over by thalia in a hug and we both fell backwards into the trench after we both climbed out, and thalia went back to the hunters "right girls this is our guardian" Artemis didn't even get to finish her sentence as the most of the girls started shouting in pretest "now now I know you don't like it but Zeus thinks it's necessary so we have to live with it I promise he won't flirt with you or do anything like that now set up camp while i give Perseus his list of chores and duties" explained Artemis "now follow me Perseus" I nodded and followed her into a tent "Sit" she commanded and i did so. "okay first off you are not to flirt with the hunters in any way every morning lunch and tea you shall serve us food you shall wash the hunters clothes sharpen our arrowheads and feed the wolves your tent is on the north side of the camp and at every third night you shall be on patrol also you have a blessing simillar to the hunters as you are now part immortal". I just sat there and nodded Artemis narrowed her eyes and stared at me then she dismissed me. i walked outside and found my tent quickly as it was black and all the others are silver as i walked inside my tent, i noticed a note on my bed. Remember the hearth can heal just as well as it can harm love H. i crunched up the note and fell back on my bed as i was free to do whatever I wanted till tomorrow I decided to sleep as it was late in the afternon and i was exhausted from today's events

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER LITTLE HERO" gaia's voice echoed in my nightmare "I WILL KILL EVERYONE CLOSE TO YOU THE EARTH WILL ALWAYS WIN GIVEN TIME" I woke up and my eyes shot open and I sat up as Thalia burst into my tent with a concerned look in her eyes I started coughing and put my hand to my mouth and to mine and thalia's shock I was coughing up blood "you were screaming I thought you were being attacked" she said with concern "im fine" I snapped back at her "you don't have to be a dick about it kelp head" she huffed before turning out and leaving me to my thoughts all alone in the night gaia's voice still echoing through my head

so that was chapter 4 guys i hope you enjoyed as always please review i love to hear fromyou guys i would also love some ideas from you guys! :)


	7. sorry guys :(

really sorry guys but im having a rough patch in my life right now ill try update on sunday but im going through some problems right now i do read your reviews so ANY ideas for the story please review and let me know thanks! :)


	8. a new hunter? and artemis?

Hey guys here is the net chapter I hope you enjoy please review and give me ideas! :)

(Artemis POV)

"so thalia what was so important that Perseus woke us all up" I asked annoyed "I don t know he snapped at me but milady he was coughing up blood!" Thalia said with urgency. I would be lying if I said I was a little shocked at that part, "ill talk to him about it later, you are dismissed" I told her she nodded and walked off back to her tent. I must admit Perseus is a man worthy of respect for all the achievements he has done yet bragged about none and all the hardship he has faced yet he still fights I thought as I could feel something I hadn't felt before.. It must just be admiration I thought to myself and passed it off as just that.

(time skip 2 week)(Percy POV)

I looked down at the only photo of my mum I had "hey mum" I whispered "I'm living with the hunters of Artemis now, it isn't easy not by a long shot but I gives me a purpose, and it might be my imagination but the hunters aren't as harsh to me anymore, they still prank me everyday it's slowly getting to me but I can't react and let them win" I told the photo "I love you and I always will" I said as I put it back in my desk. I felt that today was going to be good but little did I know I was so very wrong

It was late afternoon, and as I walked out of my tent I was met with a solid punch to the jaw. Not expecting it at all I stumbled, and looked up to see a very pissed off Phoebe "Listen boy" she spat "you are the reason Zoe is dead MY BEST FRIEND! And I will never forgive you for that" she roared as kicked my in the ribs and drawing her hunting knife grabbed me and put it against my throat "give me one reason why I shouldn t kill you now" she growled I simply shrugged "Please, be my guest KILL ME.i don t care end my suffering PLEASE DO!" I said as I stared at her as coldly as possible. She seemed taken back by what I said and dropped me before kicking me again and walking off.

While I was shaking the dirt off me I noticed Artemis walking towards me "great I'm in trouble" I mumbled "Milady" I said as she approached me "Perseus id like to have a word to you don t mind" she told me I nodded "follow me then" and turned and walked into the forest.

(Artemis POV)

"As you are my guardian I would like to get to know you, not about you as a demigod but your life before it and as a normal person". I asked "of course" he replied "it all began with.."

(time skip 1 hour)

He told me everything how his mum always made him blue food and looked after him to the part where his stepdad abused him at this point my knuckles we're white. As I clenched my fist angered, and as he continued to tell me about him his voice broke. I didn t know what I was doing but my hand had a mind of its on and I put it on his he looked slightly surprised but didn't mention it and before I even knew it. It was late in the night that feeling I had felt a few weeks ago returned as we both came back from the forest he went to his tent and i flashed off to Olympus to visit/maul a certain love goddess.

(time skip 2 days)

(Percy POV)

I rather enjoyed being able to talk to Artemis I was able to vent. Phoebe hasn't come near me since aswell so im happy well I'm not actually happy but yeah. I thought to myself everything was calm until Thalia stormed towards me looking pissed as Hades. She gave me an electric slap before pulling me into a tight hug "why did you want to die kelp head" she sniffed I was shocked before I told her about my mum, Paul and Annabeth by the end she was crying a hugging me "I'm so sorry I had no idea Percy" she said while hugging me tighter we stayed like that till Athena appeared in front of me

'im begging you Perseus please help me I'm daughter is being hunted by her adopted family they are abusive they will hurt her if they get her" begged Athena "of course I will Lady Athena but how will I find her"? I asked "take this and ill tell Artemis what you are doing as she handed me a compass shaped like an owl I quickly flew into the sky going in the direction the point in the compass pointed a before long I saw a girl that looked around 10-11 years old climbing over a fence with a man hot in pursuit before long the girl was cornered and hid behind a dumpster bin and the man was fast approaching I took this as my queue and landing in front of him.

"get out of here kid im talking to my adopted daughter of you can't tell" he snarled "not happening I replied I'm taking her away" he laughed at me and charged me I grabbed his arm twisted behind him to I heard a sickening crack and a scream he stumbled and tried to run but I flew after him and landed on top of him grabbing his head and snapping his neck before returning to the girl behind the dumpster

"hey I won't hurt you" I told her softly "that s what the others said" she cried "I promise I won't or your mummy would be angry and hurt me" I told her even softer "my mums dead she died when I was a baby" she told me surprised "no she isn't dead I'm here to take you to her" I said as I held out my hand she grabbed it and we walked out of the ally way "are you hungry?" i asked. She nodded "what do you want to eat" I asked again "macaroni and cheese!" She said excitedly I summoned some in front of her and her eyes bugged out "how did you do that !" I told her a sweet women gave me that power and we went and sat down in a park as she ate i saw her bruised face and reached out she flinched "im not going to hurt you" I whispered to her as I healed her "what's your name?" i asked "Sophie" she told me "im Percy" I told her and to my surprise she hugged me and said "Thank you Percy". " do you want to meet a new family who will protect you and love you?" I asked she nodded"will you be there" i chuckled and told her I would. "promise youll never leave me?" She asked shyly " I promise. Do you want to know what its like to fly?" She nodded slowly and i told her to hop on my back and I flaped my wings and we took off she screamed scared at first but began to laugh as we were flying I asked what she knew about the Greek gods...

Well I hope you enjoyed as always please review! :) 


	9. sorrrrry

there keeps being heaps of delays sorry im going camping for a few days so i wont update to thursday probaly but i will write it out while i am camoing but i wont have internet so i cant upload it ill just make it extra long for you guys! i know ive told you but i really love your reviews everytime i read one i feel so happy and have an urge to write more so please review! :)


End file.
